House Driscol
Known as the House of Roses, House Driscol is the newest noble House in Fastheld, formed from the merger of the old Houses Seamel and Nillu. The Nillu line were the merchant lords of Fastheld, while House Seamel were the underdogs of the peerage, having risen in fame through a former Empress attached to them, and famed for their horses. The new house seeks to join the old bears and horsemen together, bringing out the best in each to rise as a new entity. History Once a lesser house of farmers and forest guides, the Seamels rose to greater prominence with the union of Emperor Talus Kahar XIV and Empress Freia Seamel. Although this helped to raise the prestige of House Seamel, it created no small amount of strife between the Seamels and other houses - including the Kahars. Other houses were resentful of the elevation of House Seamel, and those within House Seamel had their own load of resentment toward those who seek to put them in their place. Indifferent to most political maneuvering, House Nillu built its heritage by digging into the ground beneath Fastheld and finding motherlodes of valuable ores, then developing the means to refine and use those ores to craft sturdy weapons, armor and other goods. They are a fairly stubborn family, given to resist any significant change - especially if it might upset the status quo within one of their industries. They prefer to leave others alone and be left alone, to count their profits and ignore the sly machinations of other houses. After the formation of House Valoria, the Duchess Sahna Nillu and Duke Duhnen Seamel declared the joining of the two houses. Effectively placing the southeast of Fastheld under a single banner, the new house is expected to retain the agricultural influence of Seamel with the solidity of the older, more established Nillu. Days after Gefrey Driscol, of the Seamel bloodline, was declared the first Duke of the House of Driscol. Personality The combination of two neutral but stubborn houses, there is often little distinction between those of Seamel ancestry and those of Nillu. The members of this house are known for being even headed and forgiving, so long as matters of industry are not involved. Both bloodlines have yielded Shadow-Touched offspring in the past. House Knights The Nillu Order of the Argent Claw and the Seamel Order of the Bronze Rider were disbanded with the merge of Houses. A new order was formed by Duke Gefrey Drisol the First, consisting of all the Knights of the other two orders. Named the Order of the Crimson Thorn, the name was chosen as much for it's symbolism as it was for it's adherence to the new Emblem of House Driscol. "The imagery, the Duke explained, hearkens to the brilliant red thorns that grow on the stem of the young rose. A rose, he explains, is a beautiful flower, and one which may charm. However, when in danger, the rose is protected by its crimson thorns. The Order of the Crimson Thorn would - like the thorns on a rose's stem - protect House Driscol and keep peace within its lands." The Order of the Crimson Thorn has a headquarters attached to the Ducal residence of Stormclaw Hall, called the Hall of the Crimson Thorn. House Guard The peace and safety of Driscol lands are preserved by the Solaceguard, a force of guardsmen based out of Silkfield. These men and women patrol each Driscol road and township. Territory But for the Wilding Wood, House Driscol controls the entirety of the southeastern region of Fastheld. Its borders are the Fastheld river to the west, and to the north, the Starkhorn Forest, Marble Basin and Providence Road. Towns in the territory include the merchant city of Nillu's Lode, the city of Jade Gardens, Sweetwater Fields and the old seat of power - Silkfield. Holdings -Silkfield: Seat of House Driscol, in the extreme southeastern end of Fastheld. Currently run by Duke Gefrey Driscol from Stormclaw Hall -Jade Gardens: Driscol port onto Lightholder Basin. -Hawk's Aerie: Isolated Driscol port city north of Lightholder. -Nillu's Lode: Driscol mining town, north of Silkfield. Currently managed by Tor Driscol from Silver River Castle. -Sweetwater Fields: Small farming town on Marble Basin. Managed by Sahna Driscol. -Arrowgate: Formerly Apple Village, now being rebuilt after being burned down. Under Ducal management until suitable governor can be found. Heraldry House Driscol is represented by a black stormclaw rose on a field that is vertically half scarlet and half white. Naming Convention Depending on which of the bloodlines a Noble comes from, their name may have a different convention. Nillu Bloodline: First names of those of former House Nillu tend to be three or four letters long, usually two syllables, commonly featuring the sounds 'ah', 'ab', 'or' and 'on' within the name. Examples: Sahna, Isab, Abon, Tor, Abal, Arol, Edron Seamel Bloodline: First names of those of former House Seamel tend to be five or six letters long, usually two syllables, commonly featuring the sounds 'muh', 'juh', and 'eh' within the name. Examples: Freia, Jafron, Suhaylah, Mullis, Roen, Broess, Duhnen, Jurus, Gefrey Without exception, all Nobles of House Driscol have the surname of "Driscol", regardless of which House they used to belong to. Category:Book of the White Tree Category:House Driscol